


Cisco, Barry, and the Microsaur

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: Cisco goes on a world/dimension-hopping adventure with Barry and they end up picking up a straggler...a tiny prehistoric one.





	

“CLOSE IT HOLY FRICK!” Barry cried as they tumbled out of a portal, rolling in a tangle across the cortex floor.

 

“Dude I’m TRYING! Get off me!” Cisco snapped back, scrambling to his feet. He aimed his fist at the gaping glowing hole in reality before him, making it shrink slowly as something on the other side roared at him.

 

“Dude hurry up!” Barry squealed, scooting under the nearby desk where he cowered.

 

“Ok yelling at me is not helping AT ALL!” Cisco growled back as he clenched his fist a little tighter.

 

“Guy what is go-” Caitlin started to ask as she came in with a cup of coffee, but the thing on the other side of the portal roared again and she yelped, dropping her coffee and scurrying back to the doorway, “What did you two do?!” she shrieked, earning a shrug from Barry.

 

“Long story!” Cisco replied, “basically we hopped into a dimension where apparently Dinosaurs still exist, and well-” another roar sounded and Cisco groaned slightly as though he were struggling now to close the portal.

 

“Dinosaurs?!” Caitlin gasped, “is that what’s-”

 

“Yep!” Cisco replied, “Mama T-rex actually, not happy that we said hi to the babies!”

 

“Oh my god!” Caitlin looked as though she might faint.

 

“Al…most….got it!” Cisco moved like he was punching the air and made an unintelligible shout like a battle cry before the portal finally closed and he staggered backwards, “Holy shit that was intense,” he sighed as she sank into a chair, raking his hands through his hair.

 

“Oh thank goodness,” Caitlin sighed as Barry climbed out from under the desk, “you two could have been killed what were you thinking?!”

 

“Uh we were thinking ‘Cool, dinosaurs!’, but in hindsight yeah that was kind of a dumb thought,” Barry replied patting Cisco on the shoulder, “thankfully Vibe here was able to close that portal before we became dinner so, high five bro!”

 

Cisco gave him a weak high five as he leaned back in his chair, “Alright, as the dimensional manipulating member of the team, I’m making a rule that if on another world the population of giant carnivorous reptiles is almost equal to that of the human population, we DO NOT open a portal to that world, m'kay?”

 

Barry laughed nodding his head, “Sure thing man,” he smiled at Caitlin, “you should’ve come Cait, it was super fun, I mean minus almost being eaten obviously,”

 

Caitlin shook her head, stepping over her spilled coffee and pursing her lips, “No thank you,” she replied curtly, “I am not interested in any of your multiverse shenanigans, besides, someone has to be here to patch you two up if you get into too much trouble,”

 

“Fair point,” Cisco agreed, “Thanks Caitlin,”

 

Caitlin nodded picking a roll of paper towels out of a small supply cupboard they’d installed in the corner, “You’re welcome, and you owe me coffee,” she said, ripping off a wad and dropping it atop the coffee mess.

 

“Absolutely,” Cisco nodded, “you want your usual or something else?” he asked as he stood, adjusting the back pack on his back that he’d packed with his essentials for his and Barry’s journey.

 

“Something special, you know what I like,” she replied without looking at him, using her foot to push around the paper towel wad.

 

“That I do,” Cisco said with a smile, “alright, Barry you want anything or-?”

 

“Aww really?” Barry whined, “I thought we were gonna go to that Universe where we were all gender swapped next?”

 

“Dude we will,” Cisco promised dismissively, “but right now Vibe needs to refuel, and a large cupcake latte and and bagel sounds amazing right now so I’m going to Jitters first,”

 

Barry sighed, “Fine, I’ll come with you,” he said “I’m feeling kinda hungry myself after running from that t-rex,”

 

“Alright, Caitlin be back in a few,” Cisco said waving to her as he passed.

 

“Ok,” Caitlin said picking up the wad and dumping it in the trash, “and thank you!” she smiled at them both.

 

“Don’t mention it!” Cisco called back from the hall. They made it all the way to the elevator when Cisco stopped “Oh hang on, let me get my wallet out before we go any further,” he said taking his backpack off and setting it on the floor.

 

“Wait, Cisco you brought your wallet on our trip?” Barry asked with an amused chuckle, “what if you lost it?”

 

“Well for one, that would have been hard to do unless I lost the whole back pack, cuz it’s in a secret inner pocket, and two I-” he stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide as he felt something move against his hand inside his pack.

 

Barry froze to, giving Cisco a suspicious look, “You ok man?” he asked cautiously.

 

Cisco pulled his hand out and peered down into his pack for a moment before pressing the opening together and turning to Barry with a huge grin, “Hey man, remember how on that dino world, I kept saying how cute those tiny genetically modified triceratops were, and how I’d love to have one as a pet?”

 

Barry’s eyes went wide, “Yes….” he replied slowly.

 

“And do you also remember how I took my back pack off in their enclosure and opened it to feed them one of your protein bar things?” Cisco continued lifting the pack into his arms like a small child.

 

“Cisco, what did you do?” Barry hissed as Cisco approached him.

 

“Bro, I didn’t do anything, it literally adopted me ok!” Cisco hissed back as he opened the pack to reveal a tiny puppy sized triceratops wiggling around in the bottom of his back pack, “look at him, hes so cute!” Cisco cooed as the dino tried to climb out.

 

Barry gave Cisco a helpless look “Dude, Caitlin will never let you keep him,” he whispered looking around in case she came their way.

 

“Who says Caitlin has to know?” Cisco whispered back, “come on Bar, look at it’s little face!”

 

Barry looked down at the small dinosaur, it’s tiny legs wiggling up at them as thought trying to be picked up and held, “It is pretty darn cute…” Barry conceded with a sigh.

 

“Exactly, oh my god this is so cool!” Cisco stuck his finger down to tickle the dino’s nose and it nipped at him playfully, “now promise you won’t tell Caitlin?”

 

“Tell me what?” They both jumped at the sound of Caitlin’s voice, Cisco pinching the pack closed once again as he and Barry both replied “Nothing!” in unison.

 

Caitlin narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them, “Why don’t I believe you two?” she asked, “and why haven’t you left yet?”

 

“Leaving right now actually, bye!” Cisco said as he practically punched the down button on the wall.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be right back with your coffee, we promise!” Barry added as they scurried into the open elevator.

 

Once the doors closed the both sighed in relief, “That was too close,” Barry said shaking his head.

 

“Yeah but we got away with it,” Cisco pointed out with a smile, “and now I have the perfect name for you little buddy,” he opened the pack again to smile down at the dino, “your name is gonna be Catlin!”

 

Barry laughed, “How do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” he asked curiously.

 

Cisco shrugged, “Who cares, it’s not like it can breed or anything, besides who am I to impose gender norms on a mini dinosaur?” he grinned and went back to playing with his new pet, and Barry just shook his head. But he had to admit the little thing was pretty cute, and so was Caitlin when she wasn’t in serious doctor mode.

 

He smiled down at the little dino in the pack and giggled, “Hello little Caitlin, so nice to meet you,” the triceratops squawking back in reply, “dude now I want one,” he said with a sigh.

 

“Too bad, not going back,” Cisco replied.

 

“Fair enough,” Barry agreed. And with that they played with the tiny dinosaur all the way to Cisco’s apartment, where they dropped it off to run to Jitters and the pet store to find out which dog food a triceratops would actually eat…


End file.
